I'm a Believer
"I'm a Believer" is a song composed by Neil Diamond and recorded by The Monkees in 1966 with the lead vocals by Micky Dolenz. The single, produced by Jeff Barry, hit the number one spot on the U.S. ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart for the week ending December 31, 1966 and remained there for seven weeks, becoming the last No. 1 hit of 1966 and the biggest-selling record for all of 1967. Billboard ranked the record as the No. 5 song for 1967.Billboard Year-End Hot 100 singles of 1967 Because of 1,051,280 advance orders, it went gold within two days of release. It is one of the fewer than forty all-time singles to have sold 10 million (or more) physical copies worldwide. The song was No. 1 in the UK Singles Chart for four weeks in January and February 1967, as well as a Number 1 in numerous countries including Australia, Canada, and Ireland. The success of the single prompted the song to appear in four consecutive episodes of The Monkees' TV show throughout December 1966. History Neil Diamond had already recorded this song before it was covered by The Monkees, and it still sometimes appears in his live concerts. A revised recording by Diamond, featuring additional lyrics, appears on the album September Morn, while his original recording appeared on the 1967 album Just for You. Diamond also suggested it to The Fifth Estate who recorded it as a 1967 album cut to follow up their hit "Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead". The Monkees' recording kept the novelty hit "Snoopy Vs. The Red Baron", by The Royal Guardsmen, at number two for four weeks, and from reaching the Hot 100's summit. The song was originally used in the home video version of the Coen brothers' 1984 film Blood Simple, ''but after licensing issues were resolved, was replaced in the 2001 director's cut by the song used in the theatrical version: Four Tops' "It's the Same Old Song". Recording Session guitarist Al Gorgoni (who played on "The Sound of Silence" and later on "Brown Eyed Girl") had worked on Diamond's "Cherry, Cherry" and also contributed to this song. Other personnel on the record include Sal Ditroia on guitar, Dick Romoff on bass, Artie Butler on Vox Continental organ, Jeff Barry on piano and tambourine, and Buddy Saltzman on drums. In 2008, the song ranked No. 1 on Dallas station KLUV 98.7FM's Top 500 Memorial Day Countdown, as voted on by the listeners. The song is listed at No. 48 on ''Billboard s All Time Top 100. Other versions British singer-songwriter Robert Wyatt had a Top 30 hit in the UK in September/October 1974 (it reached #29 in the UK charts) with a version featuring Fred Frith on violin, Andy Summers (later of the Police) on guitar, and drums by Nick Mason of Pink Floyd, who also produced the recording. It was Wyatt's first recording after the June 1973 accident that left him a paraplegic. In 1995, British comedians Vic Reeves and Bob Mortimer teamed up with the band EMF for a version which reached No. 3 on the UK Singles Chart. Notable cover versions * 1966: "The Monkees" single, also on the 1967 album More of The Monkees * 1966: Four Tops on the album "Reach Out" (1967) * 1974: Robert Wyatt single, also on the album His Greatest Misses (2004) * 1995: Reeves & Mortimer with EMF, non-album track (No. 3 UK Singles Chart) Smash Mouth version American pop rock band Smash Mouth covered the song in 2001, as part of the soundtrack to the movie Shrek, along with "All Star". (the band also released the song on its self-titled album). Eddie Murphy, portraying the character "Donkey", also performed a rendition of the song in the film. The song was chosen for its opening line, "I thought love was only true in fairy tales," which matched the fairy tale theme of the film. Subsequently, the song was played as exit music for the Broadway musical adaptation of the film, for comic effect. Weezer also had a version of the song at the end of Shrek's 2010 sequel Shrek Forever After, which was inserted into the musical's finale a year into its run. This version hit number 25 on the Billboard Hot 100. Chart performance References Neil Diamond Show External links * Category:1966 singles Category:1967 singles Category:1974 singles Category:1995 singles Category:2001 singles Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Germany Category:Number-one singles in Norway Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:United States National Recording Registry recordings Category:Neil Diamond songs Category:Robert Wyatt songs Category:Smash Mouth songs Category:Songs written by Neil Diamond Category:The Monkees songs Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:Tommy Overstreet songs Category:Song recordings produced by Eric Valentine Category:1966 songs Category:Interscope Records singles